Mythical Beings
by Mistress-Aislynn
Summary: rated r for later chapters and yea this is my very first FF wow! im so excited i think imma pee in my pant not! but yea please take a read and RR thanks muah byeE!
1. Default Chapter

Before I start I want to state that I do not own sailor moon...  
  
Prologue  
The day will come when day and night will come together. She will bring back his emotions his feelings she will be the light to the deepest pits of his blacken soul. Along with her will be four others of magical gifts and  
he too will have four other of magical gifts either they shall come together as a whole or lose dominion over the entire universe. They shall be the other half of their souls the missing part of who they are. Will she submit to him long enough to find out that he may be her soul-mate the one  
she has craved for all her life the missing piece to her heart?  
  
Chapter 1 Introduction to the girls  
  
She had slept the night away only to be awakened to bring the day's sun light with her. Her name was Serenity the mistress of the earth and sun. She commanded all mythical things including the mythical creatures she has yet to see. She had four other companions Rei who commanded dragons and fire itself, Mina commanded the earth and unicorns she the latest descendent of Aphrodite, Ami who commanded the sea and the living things with in it and was the brightest among them all always thirsty for knowledge, and finally Lita who commanded the sky and weather and also the animals with in the forest.  
  
Serena woke and looks down from the cloud she lay on to spread the light where darkness once reign. She looks down and already notices her friends her sisters were already waking up. She smiles at the thought of them she loves them dearly but couldn't help feeling as if they were missing something in their life. She came down from her cloud and started to talk to a nearby fairy with a mischievous gleam in her eye. All at once fairies all around started to pull and annoy the girls that were barely waking up they bothered all the girls except for Rei for she was their mistress and didn't dare incur her fiery temper. She Serena flew to Rei 's bed cloud and created a rain cloud right over Rei's head that begun to rain immediately soaking Rei's face.  
  
Serena! Imma going to get you and get even! You wait and see! Rei yelled  
  
Serena on the other hand couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Awww come on Rei I couldn't get the fairies to annoy or pull your hair like I made them do to the others so I had to come up with something. Serena stated.  
  
All at once the 4 girls ran after Serena with revenge on their minds. But they could never stay mad at serenity for she was the kindest most compassionate being in the entire universe. She was the youngest of the five sisters yet she was the strongest for she controlled everything they did and commanded the sun to rise and fall when she woke or slept. They tackle her down and began to tickle her until they knew she had to breath they all laid together laughing. They spent the day relaxing and playing with each other until a dragon and unicorn arrived. Rei ran up to the dragon while Mina ran to the unicorn.  
  
"Mistress Rei I come here to tell you that last night while you slept the lords of night came to my clan in order tell us they have finally arrival". Stated the dragon  
  
"Mistress Mina I came here to tell you the same thing one of the lords came to my clan also to tell us of their arrival also." Stated the frighten unicorn  
  
Both Mina and Rei look to the direction of Serena who in turn took control of the situation. She walk towards both animals they in turn bowed their head in acknowledgement "Goddess Serenity" they said in unison. Yes I have felt their presence tell them that they are welcomed in their domain for if they step out of their boundaries they shall be declaring war on the Lady of the Light! Serena declared... All her sisters turn to her at this point only to see the seriousness in their youngest sister's face. It was common knowledge the neither the ladies of light nor the lords of darkness got along but they could never forget the prophecy that was embedded into them when they were first created. Both creatures bowed and left the presence of their goddess.  
  
"Serena why didn't you tell us you felt them here in our lands?" Cried Lita  
  
"Because Lita I wasn't sure if it was them of just a rift in the magical world." Serena stated calmly even through inside she felt scared and unsure of herself. She had to be strong for herself and for her sisters who depended on her so wholly.  
  
"Serena I know that what you said earlier was necessary but do you think it will come to that?" Ami asked meekly "Honestly Ami I don't know I pray to the heavens that it will not be so." was the last thing she said before sleep came over them all.  
  
That night however Serena did not rest well... Light blue meet midnight blue passion filled her body emotions ran through her veins Her voice muffled by his lips kissing hers. She wanted to step back for a moment to glaze at the face that could cause so much emotion to well up inside of her only to see a man clouded in darkness and hit immediately hit her it was the god of darkness himself. Before he could capture her lips again she had awoken with the knowledge that he was coming for her.  
  
Again Serena brought the day's light with her to chase away the darkness that the lords have spread. But they could do no other for it was their nature to bring the darkness with them wherever they went. The ladies of light were not afraid of the lords themselves but what the lords were said to bring wherever they roamed. For centuries now it had always been 4 men who co inhibited with the ladies of light. But unlike the ladies of light the lords were separated from their brother from the day of their creation. Darien the oldest among the five was placed in a different location by the creator himself the reason being that Darien's soul mate needed freedom before he claimed her as his own.  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Kunzite.  
  
"Yes" they said in unison  
  
They had felt their brother presence and knew he would be coming home at last. They also knew that once he came home they would have to be presented to the ladies of light with or without their declaration of war upon them. They knew that when Darien came he would also be the beacon to all of their soul mates to come together. They slept peaceful that day knowing that finally the light to their lives would come and complete them.  
  
Serena was in a terrible mood and went to the only place that could ever calm her down the moon itself. She had transported herself without the knowledge of her sisters knowing. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She knew he was coming to claim her and she was frightened. She thought that with him coming would be the end of her freedom that she would become tied down and that she suspected that he would order his will upon her and force her to become the dutiful wife that she could never be.  
  
"Mistress Serenity" Akita whispered as to not to frighten her goddess.  
  
Akita was a snow white leopard. Queen feline. The first and most powerful feline in the universe and also Serena's favorite pet.  
  
"Akita I knew you were here. You have never left here since the day I created you. I gave you the freedom to travel where ever you wish and still you remain. But who could blame you it is so peaceful here". Serena said  
  
"Mistress what seem to be troubling you my liege" purred Akita  
  
"He is coming" Serena whispered before she was called back down to earth by her impatient sister Rei.  
  
~I'm coming Rei and I have news for us all that we must speak of immediately~ Serena telepathically said to all her sisters so that they would all be waiting for her in the lake of Liase. Liase was where they had been created where they would always go when something dire would arise. It was a place of peace for all who entered.  
  
When Serena shimmered in front of all her sisters she had told them that they were coming and he would arrive soon within the next two rising at most.  
  
They all became stone cold with fear in their hearts at the seriousness in Serena's voice. They knew this day would come they knew what was to become of them but they were also frighten. 


	2. Werewolves of the night

~Jaedite, Kunzite, Nephite, and Zoicite greetings my brothers at last I am home~ Darien telepathically re-laid to his brothers he knew that his soul mate dreamed the very same dream that he had dreamt that day and he knew that his brother and his soul mate have felt his presence . he waited so long and has search far and wide to feel the sense of either his brothers or of his soul mate for 27 centuries he has search for any of them unable to resist the urge inside of him to claim her to feel her warm shaft engulf him to be the living fire that would ignite her untouched passions.  
  
He knew that she was scared and frighten of him for with him and his brothers darkness followed but unknown to both sides was that they needed to come together for if not another force would try and control the universe the evil and most feared Nicholas. Nicholas was a god created the evil being. He had brown alluring eyes the no women no creature for that matter could resist he had control over the entire black domain but he wanted more he hungered for more until he sensed her strength her goodness her power.  
  
He planed to seduce her to make her beg for him to do the sinful things playing with in his mind. He wanted to tie her to him and he wanted her to perform the cardinal things he expect out of the female beings he usually tortured and raped. He was a crude god and evil to the core. He was Chaos.  
  
"Brother it has been far too long" Zoicite said  
  
"Yes indeed" answered Darien  
  
"Darien tell us of your travels and please tell us how you have found us for it was the creator who put a shield up for us so that she would be given time for freedom. It was her that asks the creator for time to adjust as she so eloquently put it." Jaedite bit out  
  
"Jaedite please you knew they deserved it after what we put them through. It was they who gave their lives for us so that we maybe reborn. But as punishment we were cursed to remember their sufferings for us. The pain we put them through." Darien stated.  
  
"Yes I am just glad that the creator did not punish them with the knowledge we all have. But I would have hoped that they remembered they we are in fact their soulmates."Cried Nephite  
  
"Nephite we brought this upon ourselves when we try to corrupt the universe it was they who stood against us it was they that had the strength to kill themselves in order to survive for without one there is no other." Whispered Zoicite.  
  
"Enough! I have had enough of past memories" exclaimed Darien He knew that they had brought this upon themselves and he knew that bring his soul mate to understand that he needed her lived only for her and struggled each day without the warmth of love or of passion was just for her. For their could be no other for him she was his life.  
  
"Tomorrow we will request a gathering of peace for I no longer can wait to see her" Darien concluded.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Kunzite calls Gydian to you. He will be our messenger tell him to relay this message to his Mistress. The Lords of darkness request an audience with The Ladies of Lights. A Gathering of peace for dark cannot exist without light." ended Darien  
  
"Gydian I your liege command to relay this message to your Mistress tell her it is peace that we seek. Tell her that we come not to harm but to coexist. Go Gydian and do not fail me" Kunzite commanded.  
  
The werewolf ran as fast as he could for he knew that his mistress would soon awaken and bring another day with her.  
  
"Serena what shall we do?" questioned Lita  
  
"We will wait for their first move" Serena calmly stated for she knew that he would not wait long. She could feel the passion that the dream had in it and knew that he would make the first advance.  
  
Not long after a big wolf came among their mists not a regular wolf that Lita commanded but a wolf tem times bigger then average.  
  
Serena stood proud and strong and radiated light in order to protect her sister.  
  
"State your purpose" she voiced out in a fashion that said I am Mistress here and control all things  
  
"Mistress I come in peace I am one of the mythical creatures that you command and could do you no harm. I also answer to Lord Kunzite" shivered the werewolf for he was frighten that he had alarmed his Mistress  
  
As soon as Mina heard the name Kunzite she knew that she had to clam Serena down she didn't know where this sudden urge to let the werewolf speak came from she just knew that they had to hear it out.  
  
"Serena let him speak." Mina whispered at once all her sisters turned to her to look at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
"Mina are you fucking crazy it might ripe us to death" yelled Rei  
  
"No Mina is right I do command this creature though I have never seen it before I feel its aura and know that it is one of my own. Tell me wolf what are you called?" Serena asked in a cool tone.  
  
The werewolf was glad that she recognizes his scent and aura. "My name is Gydian mistress I am of the werewolf clan I am of the night. I have come on behalf of the lords of the dark to rely this message they wish to gather for peace." Gydian stated  
  
"Very well tell your lord we will oblige and a feast will be prepared for their arrival in a fortnight." said Serena.  
  
"Mistress thanks you for your kindness and offers you to join me on my run this night my female has just given birth to pups and I wish for your blessings." Gydian timidly asked  
  
"Oh Gydian that is wonderful I would be most happy if I could accompany you." Serena said mildly for she knew he was frightened of her.  
  
She stood and glowed for a while then all of a sudden was engulfed in to the whiteness of fur. As there was once a beautiful woman now stood a beautiful white werewolf.  
  
~Serena we want to go to~ said her sisters  
  
~ Oh alright just focus on Gydian image and you will transform. ~ Serena said  
  
First came Ami she was very timid at first with the color of deep blue for hair when she transformed instead there was a very sleek dark blue werewolf.  
  
Next came Lita with the hair of light brown and a dress of green. She transformed into a werewolf with a majestic brown color. She looks like a wolf except that she was much larger and more powerful.  
  
Mina on the other hand was very tall and transformed into a beige werewolf with yellow eyes. She had become lithe and playful biting at her transformed sisters.  
  
Rei was very voluptuous and when transformed into a werewolf was the color of dark purple that color of her hair with red eyes that glittered in the night with fury.  
  
They all followed Gydian to his family and clan. They had never exprierence their new found senses and enjoyed it immensely.  
  
~Serena why didn't the creator mention this creature to us~ questioned Ami  
  
Ami was the logical thinking one in the group and it came to no surprise to Serena that her sister would question the creator's action.  
  
~Ami I am not for certain but I do know that there has always been a reason for secrecy don't you think? ~ Serena comforted  
  
~Yea Ami and why are you complaining isn't this wonderful~ Mina voiced  
  
~she just being cautious Mina~ voiced Rei  
  
~well I for one love this feeling and plan to do it in the near future~ voiced Lita  
  
~We are here Mistresses~ voiced Gydian and immediately where sounded by other werewolves  
  
Serena was overwhelmed by the senses that she felt from the other werewolves she felt their loyalty to her and her sister but especially to her until one werewolf stood out. A male the size bigger the then rest with a midnight blue coated fur she tried to touch his mind to sense if he was part of Gydian clan but when she did touch it she felt passion lust desire and most of all love. at once she knew it was him. He had come to claim her and she had fallen into his trap.  
  
Immediately Serena Transformed and turned to look at the beautiful midnight blue werewolf but before she could approach him he had fled. And she could not sense him anymore within the area.  
  
~This is not the time we shall meet my love this is not the time~ Darien whispered to her in her mind. How he was able to touch her mind she did not know but it scared her  
  
"Gydian! Who was that werewolf?" Serena practically yelled.  
  
"I do not know my liege" Gydian shuttered  
  
At once Serena calmed down. She knew she had frightened him.  
  
I'm Sorry Gydian but I become very protective of my creatures of the night she joked. Knowing full well that they could protect themselves when necessary.  
  
~Serena what's wrong? ~ Her sisters touched her mind when Mina and asked the question.  
  
~Nothing I just felt another's presence other their own but when I tired to confront it. It fled in the other direction~. She left out the part that the creature had so sensually touched her mind.  
  
They had all transform by then and were lead through among Gydian's peers and other werewolves. The werewolf knew at once these were the Mistresses of the light for they had not seen human or any other creature that could hold that much beauty in themselves or that much good and kindness.  
  
Serena knew that she would have to bring the sun rays out soon so they said their farewells and was on their way home. They all transformed with Rei leading them and Serena trailing the back. Serena brought out the light while she was running and could contain how happy she felt in the body of a werewolf so she started to play with her sisters enticing them to play with her. The others mentally laughed at her for no matter if she was their leader and the strongest among them she would always be their little sister.  
  
Darkness had come and Kunzite didn't hesitate to call upon Gydian .  
  
"Gydian I call for your presence. Whispered Kunzite to the night.  
  
He had touched Gydian earlier that night. To reassure himself that he was still living. He was scared that the mistresses might have been frighten of him and killed him instantly. But he should have known better for he knew that they were good and could do no harm to any living creature.  
  
"My lord I come bearing good news" voiced Gydian  
  
"The ladies of light accept your offer and said that in a fortnight a feast will be held in honor of peace." Gydian happily said.  
  
"You have done well old friend and for this kindness you have showed me" replied Kunzite.  
  
As Darien and his other brother entered the room hearing what was said by Gydian.  
  
Darien could not forget that night when he saw her as his soul mate his desire. she was beautiful without compare. A snow white werewolf with eyes that were crystal blue and the goodness she possessed glowing out of her. He had touched her mind that night for the first time and felt her confusion. But he was not ready to face her just yet so he fled back to the castle where his brothers were.  
  
"Darien it has been set. We will finally face our other halves." stated Nephite nervously.  
  
"Why Nephite is that Nervousness I hear in your voice?" teased Jaedite  
  
"No I was merely stated the obviousness you ass wipe" Nephite said harshly  
  
Making all his brothers laugh but they too were nervous because they couldn't fathom the idea of not being with their soul mates. They were also scared that once they met was also a step closer to their soul mates remembering what had happened in their last lives and by remembering it could they in turn forgive them. The only way that the brothers survived the past centuries was that they hope against hope that their lovers their other half would forgive them and by meeting with them it was exciting and also fear that they felt for they knew if forgiveness was not in their future they could do no other then sacrifice their lives and ask the creator to spear their soul mates lives and they hoped that the creator would agree but they knew one could not live without the other.  
  
"Brothers we must decide now before it is to late do we want to do this?" Darien questioned.  
  
Even though he knew the answer to this question he needed to certain.  
  
"Darien what we have done to them in the past is no doubt terrible and was even done by our hands but to live a life without Ami I would not be able to face another night without her by my side. 27 centuries have been our punishment and I did not question this because you were not here to lead us. But when the creator made us he made a pact with both our soul mates and ourselves that would allow them a period of time for freedom and we could do no other then obliged them. Then creator also said that we may be able to try and win back their love and I for one intend on doing this. I rather die trying to win Ami back then live an eternal life with Ami by my side." Ended Zoicite.  
  
"Do all you feel this way?" Asked Darien  
  
"Yes" they all said in unison  
  
"Then by tomorrow night we shall meet our ladies of light and also be a step closer to decided our fates" stated Darien rather nervously. 


	3. Author's Note

Hello People its me aislynn and im here asking for help I need a editoe for realz mang I need someone to review my work before I put it up on fanfiction or else imma look like an idiot or maybe I already do for putting this up but seriously please if anyone could help me that would be so totally great thanks! 


End file.
